Les surprises de la vie ( par Marina Ka-Fai )
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Et dire qu'à Poudlard, elles se détestaient cordialement.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

 **Marina Ka-Fai** , une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Anonymous, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs. Il / Elle demandait un Hermione/Pansy.

* * *

 _Diclaimers : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, je ne gagne aucun euro, dollar ou autre monnaie avec mes écrits sur son univers, juste du fun et des reviews._

* * *

Résumé : Et dire qu'à Poudlard, elles se détestaient cordialement.

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple comme sur Pansy. J'espère que ma manière de l'écrire ne vous dérangera pas. J'ai essayé de rester cohérente avec les infos que j'avais sur son wiki, en fond comme repères. Merci de votre indulgence.

 **ATTENTION ! CET OS/VIGNETTE TRAITE DE L'HOMOSEXUALITE FEMININE ! SI VOUS N'ETES PAS A L'AISE AVEC CE SUJET, MERCI DE BIEN VOULOIR LIRE UNE AUTRE HISTOIRE, MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION.**

 **Les surprises de la vie**

Pansy nichée contre elle, le chant des oiseaux dans le lointain mais atteignant tout de même ses tympans, Hermione profitait d'un moment de calme, emmitouflée dans ses draps doux et chauds. Hugo et Rose allaient revenir de chez leur père et elle avait si hâte de les revoir ! Elle savait qu'ils étaient heureux avec Ron mais c'était sans doute une chose inhérente aux mères, le fait qu'ils leur manquaient, alors qu'elles les savaient épanouis. Sentant sa compagne se réveiller doucement, elle sourit. Dire qu'elles se détestaient à Poudlard !

\- Peut-être étions nous trop similaires ? Deux amies de la « mascotte » de leur maison, maisons ennemies en plus, et qui ont également été préfètes... Pensa-t-elle

Cela n'avait été qu'après Poudlard, en effet, que les deux avaient pu se rapprocher, encore loin de se douter qu'elles finiraient par vivre ensemble, en couple.

Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant leur rencontre fatidique.

 _XXXXX_

 _Assise au bar, Hermione commanda un nouveau whisky. Cette journée pourrie était enfin finie, une page douloureuse pouvait enfin se tourner. Rose et Hugo avaient eu du mal à accepter, mais si une chose l'unissait encore Ron et elle, c'était le bien-être de leurs enfants. Et la situation était devenue invivable._

 _\- Ca alors ? Madame Perfection s'enivrer avec le bas peuple ? Clama alors une voix moqueuse en s'approchant d'elle_

 _Hermione la reconnut, malgré les années qui avaient passé, elle n'avait pas tant changé._

 _\- Pansy._

 _\- Weasley._

 _Elle eut un rictus avant de la corriger :_

 _\- Granger._

 _\- Nostalgique de Poudlard ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Lâcha Hermione avec aigreur_

 _\- Quoi, t'as pas réussi à libérer un elfe de maison ? Se moqua l'ancienne Serpentard_

 _\- Ron et moi avons divorcé il y a une heure._

 _Elle vit alors Pansy se figer, son expression changeant alors du tout au tout. La méchanceté semblait avoir quitté son visage, à la place, une stupeur, un sentiment de malaise, ce qui la surprit. Pansy Parkinson était donc capable d'éprouver ce qu'était la culpabilité. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle._

 _\- J'suis désolée, Granger. Je sais ce que c'est, de se séparer d'une personne à laquelle on est attaché._

 _Elle acquiesça. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que l'amitié qui la liait à Drago n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Perdre ainsi un ami, qui avait été aussi une amourette à sens unique, ça n'avait pas du être facile non plus. D'un geste de la main, Pansy commanda alors deux nouveaux verres, insistant que c'était pour elle ce coup-ci._

 _\- Il te reprochait quoi, Weasmoche ? Demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement_

 _Pour autant, Hermione sentait qu'il y avait là un intérêt assez sincère. C'était assez étrange, son ancienne ennemie qui buvait avec elle et qui essayait de lui faire la conversation pour lui remonter le moral._

 _\- Pour résumer, je m'investissais trop dans mon travail, je ne lui accordais plus un regard et je le fuyais._

 _\- Typique de Weasmoche. Ou Weasley, comme tu préfères. Déjà à l'école, il était comme ça._

 _Face à l'interrogation d'Hermione, elle crut bon de préciser :_

 _\- J'oublie pas, ça a été ton mari, et vous avez sans doute des gosses ensemble._

 _\- Deux. Rose et Hugo._

 _\- Mon but, c'est pas de le clasher, j'ai mieux à faire, j'ai passé l'âge. Mais déjà à l'école, il me paraissait comme ce que tu me dis là. Un être qui a éternellement besoin de reconnaissance, qu'on le cajole. Il a qu'à se remarier avec Brown. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Il épouse l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de notre promotion, peut-être même de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, qui a de l'ambition, qui en veut et qui n'hésite pas à s'investir et il se plaint de ne pas avoir une petite femme tranquille ?_

 _\- J'ai ma part de responsabilité. Un couple, ça se construit et ça se maintient à deux._

 _\- Encore une preuve que t'es la plus intelligente de la promo._

 _\- Tu es ivre._

 _\- Accepte un compliment de temps à autre, Granger. Je dis pas ça comme ça. Académiquement, t'étais la meilleure et là, alors que tu viens de quitter ton mari, tu prends encore sa défense._

 _\- Il prend certainement la mienne. Nous n'avons plus d'amour mais nous voulons que notre amitié reste. Surtout pour les enfants. Tu sais sans doute ce que c'est._

 _Pansy eut un rire._

 _\- Ah ça non ! Je veux pas d'enfants, moi ! J'suis pas à l'aise avec eux. Je les aime bien, mais si j'ai déjà du mal avec ceux des autres, alors les miens, autant ne pas en parler !_

 _Hermione sourit._

 _\- C'est si étrange qu'on puisse se parler comme ça... A Poudlard, on essayait toujours de se tirer dans les pattes._

 _\- On était des ados. On était cons. On a grandi depuis. La maturité, tout ça..._

 _\- Ca m'a fait du bien... Merci, Pansy._

 _L'ancienne Serpentard sembla avoir une épiphanie._

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? T'es célibataire, t'es pas mal foutue, et t'as surtout besoin de te changer les idées. Je suis là tous les vendredis soirs après 17 heures. Ca te dit, une thérapie au bourbon à la sauce Parkinson ?_

 _Si l'idée lui sembla farfelue, Hermione accepta. Cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien après tout._

 _\- C'est étrange quand même, la vie._

 _\- J'fais pas ça pour t'aider, Granger. J'ai juste envie d'avoir une pote de bar et ça pète de dire que tu bois un verre hebdomadaire avec la célèbre Granger du Ministère._

 _\- Ca me va. Je prends._

 _XXXXX_

Leurs rencontres hebdomadaires avaient débouché sur une amitié étonnamment vraie et sincère, au point qu'Hermione se fit peur elle-même, quand elle réalisa que vivre sans Pansy l'effrayait. En revanche, leur amour arriva telle une évidence. Par chance, Rose et Hugo aimaient bien Pansy. Elle était maladroite, d'accord, mais elle y mettait du sien, ils la voyaient plus comme une bonne copine que comme une belle-mère. La joie de Ron pour elle l'avait touchée en plein cœur. Quand il avait appris sa nouvelle relation, après le choc initial, car Hermione concevait aisément que cela était une surprise de taille, il lui avait souhaité d'être heureuse, car elle le méritait. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas l'avoir rendue aussi heureuse qu'elle aurait pu le mériter. Elle était soulagée, leur amour était mort, mais leur amitié, née à l'école, avait survécu. Elle était devenue avec plaisir la marraine de la petite fille qu'il avait eu avec Lavande Brown, Harry étant le parrain. Vivre avec Pansy était relativement facile. Sa compagne était d'une nature indépendante, elle pouvait rentrer tard du travail, cela ne la choquait pas, expliquant qu'elle n'était pas une enfant et qu'elle pouvait se gérer. Parfois, elle lui disait juste qu'elle lui manquait quand même un peu, c'était tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin d'entendre pour comprendre qu'il fallait lever le pied. Elle s'en sortait bien avec Rose et Hugo, faisant en sorte qu'ils aient des repas équilibrés avec quelques écarts de temps à autre, elle aidait avec les devoirs pendant les vacances scolaires et elle essayait de s'intéresser vraiment à eux.

\- Tu penses à quoi, Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix endormie

\- Quand on s'est retrouvées, le jour de mon divorce.

\- Je remercie tellement Merlin de m'avoir donné l'idée de t'offrir un verre.

Elle s'étira.

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais les p'tits rentrent aujourd'hui, non ? Je leur ai promis un dessert français.

\- Mais tu n'es pas bonne pâtissière, Pansy.

\- Mais je suis une bonne dépensière. Ou bien tu m'aides à cuisiner, comme tu veux.

Hermione sourit.

La vie était étrange, mais elle valait la peine d'être vécue.

 **FIN**

* * *

N'oublie pas, tu peux commander ta fiction en nous contactant sur l'histoire prévue à cette effet !


End file.
